Scions of Shadow
by Then JJ Enters
Summary: Follow the journey of Eintha and Ki, a brother and sister who travel a brutal, yet beautiful world, looking for a place to feel safe and free, feel the pain and suffering they endure on their journey, as they encounter savages, beasts, dark spirits and watch as relationships develop from others they may encounter...how far would they go to save the other... Ezse Merai Heroe mi Sai


**Chapter 1 - Wounds**

The sky grew dark and the wind flowed through the trees, Eintha started to worry, the sounds of the wolves howl brought fear to his heart. He tightly gripped his dagger, then the bush in front of him began to rustle and a figure began to appear, he slowly moved back, readying himself for an attack, and then it spoke, "Athgar?"

Eintha immediately calmed down, it was his sister, Ki. She climbed out of the bushes, pushing away the branches. Eintha breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at his older sister. "You're alright Ki, I'm glad" Eintha relaxed his muscles talking to Ki. "Where's Athgar?" Ki asked nervously. Eintha shook his head, "They took her." Eintha said shaking and gripping tightly to the dagger in his hand. "Eintha..." Ki paused not sure what to say, "You... you're bleeding" she said in a worried tone as she saw his hand. Eintha gazed at his hand, it had been cut by the dagger, a small wound, but with supplies running low, it could become a problem. Ki reached into her satchel and took out a rag with some alcohol. She poured some on the rag and took Eintha's hand. "This will sting a little." she warned. Eintha reassured her that he had been in a much worse condition before. Ki slowly placed the rag over the wound and Eintha flinched. Ki smiled and continued to clean the wound. "Give it here." he said asking for the flask of alcohol. She gave it, as Eintha looked at the bottle his face went blank, he pulled his hand away from Ki and stared at the flask, "What?" Ki asked. "This...this is not alcohol."Eintha informed Ki. "What? But I'm sure..." Ki's words trailed off to her confusion. Eintha sniffed it and shook his head, "the label lies, Ki where did you find this?" he informed her. "I found it in that old hut we found near the Great Plains." Ki said in surety that it was alcohol. "Ki, the smell...this is not-" Eintha crumpled to the floor, his sentence being cut off. Ki tired to lift him up to see if he was still breathing. She felt faint heartbeats and felt hers race. "No, no, no...Eintha, Eintha! What was I thinking? I should have checked it first." She blamed herself.

Eintha started to choke on his words, "It's...its poison, ahh...my throat...it burns!" Ki threw out all the contents of her satchel looking for a remedy. "I won't let this take you from me brother, we've come too far, she picked up a very small vile, it shone light green, and she held it tightly and kissed her hands as a blessing. All Eintha made now was nothing but sounds of pain and suffocation. Ki lifted up his head with tears in her eyes, "Brother!" she opened his mouth and poured the contents of the vile down his throat. Eintha let out an inhuman shriek as the liquid burned through his throat, killing the poison and part of his body tissue. He eventually passed out; Ki held him in her arms and swayed back and forth, praying to the Gods for this to work.

Ki began to sing through her tears, holding Eintha close to her chest...

"Ezse Merai Heroe mi Sai, Dream my little child, but don't dream too far, I'd rather you not perish, like our distant...Ezse Merai Heroe mi -"

She choked out a sob before she could finish, this song had been in her family for generations, it had many variations, but her ancestral tongue still had its place, 'Ezse Merai Heroe mi Sai' meant 'Stay with me, never leave my heart'.

"Please don't die, Eintha." she pleaded through her tears. Suddenly the bushes all around her rustled as heavily armoured figures came out through the brush, surrounding her. Ki couldn't tell who or what they were, as their entire body was covered with black armour. Pointing their swords at Ki, they etched closer as Ki sat closed eyes holding Eintha. Eintha eyes slowly opened taking in the situation around him. He was too weak to process what was taking place around him, the next few moments flashed past his eyes and he was unable to control it. Ki got grabbed by one of the armoured guards; she fought and screamed "Eintha, No! Let me help him, please...please!" tears poured down her cheeks, she managed to push herself away and grab Eintha's dagger, as the guard went to grab her again, she shoved it into the armour, but to no avail, the next thing she heard was what looked like the leader. He spoke in a foreign tongue, but as he finished speaking, she got faced towards her captive and was knocked out in one powerful blow to the head...

Swaying, slowly, vision blurred as Ki woke up, hands chained to a wall, across from her was Eintha, he looked bloody and bruised, and the walls had stains of blood and other substances. Ki looked toward Eintha and whispered "Eintha, wake up..." Her head was paining; she felt that she had been turned upside down. Eintha opened his eyes slowly to glance at Ki before closing them again. Eintha managed to groan. "Don't worry, I'll get us out." Ki tried to sound confident as to reassure Eintha. "Just hold on a little more." She said trying to be positive, "Dammit, Ki..." he spoke softly, "Stop trying to be the hero, we're here because you had to try and help me. It was a small cut!" Eintha's voice grew in anger. Ki hung there looking at Eintha in a shocked manner, and then she lowered her head and felt guilt. "You, you were bleeding..." Ki said softly trying to justify her actions. Eintha spat out some blood he had in his mouth from the beatings he seemed to of received.

Then suddenly they heard a rattle of keys as the cell they were in opened, a man walked in, accompanied by two others, fully armoured guards, but helmets removed. They kept giving suggestive looks toward Ki and whispering, Ki felt a shiver run down her spine; the leader stood in front of his men and spoke in a calming voice... "You two have caused us quite a bit of trouble." Eintha gave a hard stare toward the leader. He returned the look and smacked Eintha in the face, "So you're the boy who can tell of what's to come, a fortune-teller." He looked towards Ki and slowly approached her; he whispered something into her ear that must have been perverted, for the face Ki showed was one of fear and disgust. He looked back at Eintha, "You say you see things, well...have you seen what I'm going to do to your sister..." he spoke calmly as he rubbed Ki's leg going up to her thigh, then he looked towards his guards who were still looking at Ki, "Have you seen what they are going to do to your sister?" Eintha pulled at his chains and showed the leader a look of hatred. The leader then slid his hand up her leg, past her thigh, past her breasts, up to her face, smothering the back of his hand over her cheek. "So soft..." The leader said longing to feel her body. Ki spat in the face of the leader. He wiped it off his face laughing, "Don't worry...you're going to be doing a lot of that soon." He said with a smile before slapping her across the face, he turned toward Eintha and looked him straight in the eye, "...and you're going to watch." He said sadistically. The guards around Eintha approached him and proceeded to place a mechanism on his eyes forcing him to look forward and making blinking excruciatingly painful, as if someone was sticking a needle through every blink. Eintha bit savagely at the hands of the guards, but they quickly moved away. "They were right, like a wild beast!" One of the guards said as he looked towards Ki with a grin "...hopefully his sisters the same."

The leader pulled out a small vile containing a thick liquid, he forced the contents into Ki's mouth, holding it shut, forcing her to swallow. "What are you doing, what the hell is that!?" Eintha shouted. "Relax, all I gave her was a little something to make her feel...looser. The leader began to lower Ki's pants, removing them, she shook violently, kicking every which way, the leader faced one of the guards and nodded, he walked up to Ki and smacked her across the face, causing her to bite her lip. He held her body firm against the wall. Eintha shouted and cursed, "Let go of her, I'll fucking kill each and every one of you, let her go..." his emotion changed from anger to fear, he proceeded to beg them, "Please, do whatever you want to me, just leave Ki alone, she didn't do anything wrong." Tears flowed down his eyes. Then the second guard walked up to Eintha and slammed his head against the wall. "Watch, watch us fuck up your sister."

At that the leader pulled down her underclothes and revealed her nakedness, Ki looked at Eintha and felt fear, shame and embarrassment fill her mind, and then it began. Ki felt the leaders rough hands rub all the way down in-between her legs, she squirmed around, trying to close them, but then she felt it, she felt two fingers enter her body, she let out a cry and closed her eyes. The guard watching Eintha lost focus of him and moved his hand into his pants to pleasure himself. Eintha's screaming and pleading went unheard, he kept pulling and pulling at his chain, causing the friction to burn and cut through his skin. Then he felt something, he felt one of the nails loosen. Without a second thought he pulled and yanked at his chain until it became detached. He stayed still, images of what was happening to his sister stained his mind. Then he noticed her face went still, she gave a stare to Eintha, nobody else noticed this, Ki saw Eintha's loose chains and thought of a plan, she needed to attract the leader, her palms grew sweaty and her body felt wrong, this violation scarred her deeply, but she needed to focus, she spoke, in a soft ,but alluring tone to attract the leader, "D—per" the leader stopped and asked her to repeat, she obeyed, "D-er". "What?" the leader asked as he moved his ear to her mouth. "Deeper!" she yelled as she bit into the man's ear and drew blood, he pulled his hand, injuring her inside, she let out a shriek while biting his ear, the leader managed to get away from Ki and faced Eintha. Eintha then quickly wrapped his chain around the one guard's neck before he could react and squeezed it, choking him, the second guard unsheathed his sword and thrust toward Eintha to stab him, but Eintha rolled the suffocating guard over himself, causing the sword to piece the armour into the man's heart. The second guard and the leader rushed towards Eintha as he un-cuffed his chains. Eintha pulled the sword out the dead guard's chest, allowing the body to crumble to the floor. The second guard rushed unarmed towards Eintha, Eintha took the first action he could and launched his body forward plunging the thick blade deep into the charging guard's neck, the sword stood still, holding up the corpse, so Eintha used this as a platform, Rising his legs up he pushed into the leader, pulling out the blade and thrusting it into the man's hip. Eintha continued to slide across the floor, the leader turned, bringing his sword down to reach Eintha, Ki hung against the wall watching this take place. Eintha grabbed the leader who had collapsed from the hip injury and got on top of him for a better position and began to beat him. Eintha began to crush his fist into the man's face, over and over, "You bastards, I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed as he face gave a snarl. His knuckles began to pain against the man's face, which had been caving in, with each hit. Soon Eintha's fist grew numb. Blood lay on his hands and clothes. "Eintha, stop..." Ki spoke with a weak voice, "His dead, you're just hurting yourself.", as Ki pleaded Eintha's hits became slower and softer until he stopped, he sat on the bloody floor, sobbing. Ki had tears running down her cheeks, her head and body pained.

"I don't want this." Ki cried, her body still reacting to the drug, "I don't want to be here anymore, I feel confused and violated." Rummaging through the guards corpses Eintha found the key, he unlocked Ki's chains, as her body fell Eintha caught her in his arms. He gently placed her against the wall and went to pick up her coat that lay in a pile on the floor. "We have to go." Eintha said looking away as Ki put on her coat. Eintha found it difficult to move his body, it felt weak and his arm's pained, but they had to leave that dark horrible place. Eintha looked around outside the cell, nobody to be seen, maybe this was a small outpost, he went up to Ki and informed her that it's safe; he took her hand and lifted her up. "Let's go..."

Ki ran behind Eintha feeling a cold breeze hit her body; it gave her goose bumps down to her legs. She had no underclothes, just a top and a coat; her pants were left behind, covered in the dead guards' blood. She felt her hormones rush all over her body and couldn't tell if she felt sad, angry, relieved or even aroused, the drug had affected her emotions ability to function smoothly. Ki hated this and hugged herself, pulling the coat tighter as she ran. Their best course of action was to avoid any other guards and fate seemed to be in their favour, they had no other encounters with these people while they ran to their escape. Eintha opened a metal door, and a bright ray of light shone, filling his pupils, eventually their eyes adjusted and Eintha took Ki's hand and led her through the woods. The place they had been taken seemed like a dungeon, but was truly just a small cabin with underground cellars. Eventually Eintha and Ki reached a lake. "We should clean up." He told Ki, she was quiet and shivering, Ki slowly lifted her head and looked towards Eintha, "May...May I please be alone...to wash and..." her words trailed off. Eintha saw her clutch the coat over her private parts tightly, hiding it with force, how violated and scared she looked made Eintha feel anger towards those men and towards him-self for blaming her. But he still felt the need to protect her, "its better if we stay..." Ki cut him off, "Please..." she said with a tear running down her cheek. Eintha was worried about leaving her alone, but understood she needed time to herself, so he nodded and turned to leave, as he walked away he heard a soft, gentle "Thank you..." come from Ki.

He went a little past the lake and found a large hollow tree that had fallen; they could spend the night here.

Ki slowly removed her coat and top and got into the water, it was warm and refreshing; she took some of the Aloe lotion she had made from the plant with her mortal and pestle and began to wash herself. She had a few cuts and bruises, it burnt as she went over her wounds with the Aloe, but she needed to avoid infection. She let her emotions come out and cried and held her body, reassuring herself that she had control of it, she threw stones at the trees and kicked the water, getting out all her anger, eventually she was emotionally drained. She continued to wash herself and as her hand came down to wash between her legs, she froze, an image of her violator flashed in front of her eyes and she decided to stop there. She found a flat rock bed to lie against and let her body rest.

Meanwhile Eintha had made sure to stay within seeing and hearing distance of Ki, he still respected her not to look though. He had been swinging the sword he lifted off one of the dead guards corpses at a tree, releasing some of his anger, he had heard Ki's sobs from the lake and realised that she needed a proper rest. So while she bathed he prepared their camp for the night, putting much extra attention to his sisters seating and place of rest, he found some leaves and other soft materials for her bed. He worked hard on making it beautiful for her. He loved his sister and wanted her to rest after what she endured, he would make sure the next day to do all the hunting for food and gathering of supplies and let her sleep in.

Ki however didn't like to feel like a burden, so she made sure, no matter how traumatised, that she would help with their survival, they had a long journey ahead of them and Ki planned to be a part of it...

_This will be my good friend Jason [resonably happy person 4] and my [Then_JJ_Enters] new fan fiction. It will be rated Mature and will have some dark themes that you probably noticed, but the story will be about the journey that a brother and sister take across the world, the beauty they find and also the struggles they endure and face... If you want us to continue with this, please show you support with a follow and a favourite and review if possible, any tips are greatly appreciated. We will do our best to make you fall in love with Ki and Eintha and hope to bring you along their journey. PLEASE REVIEW :)  
><em>


End file.
